A Gem of Another Sort
by Bakery300
Summary: The Champion of Alola has failed and the end draws near. What happens when even the world renown Pokemon Master isn't enough.


**Red**

 **Charizard**

 **Beached Clods**

 **Beginning At The End**  
 **(The Ultra Finale)**

Who am I? Well, I'm the greatest trainer of them all. I've gone to every region, won every regional conference, and even befriended dozens of deity Pokemon that had come to respect and love me just as I do them, but I didn't realize how important that trust would be until I arrived at Alola.

With Blue on a later flight, I found myself on the way to Alola faced with a minor problem when I arrived. It started with a G and is originally from the Kanto Region. Giovanni, the leader of the Kantonian crime syndicate: Team Rocket. I fought my way into the Aether Paradise and, with the assistance of a man in a white coat named Colres, I found that a researcher named Faba gave Giovanni access to the research on Ultra Wormholes. With these wormholes, Giovanni amassed an army of criminal organization figureheads, scientists bent of redesigning the world, tyrants of Pokemon equality, even those vain enough to define beauty and kill those who are deemed ugly.

Alone these Villainous people are really nothing that I couldn't handle, but bound under the same roof and promised whatever they wished by Giovanni, they were something fierce. I tried to do something, but even my strongest Pokemon were no match for a seven on one fight.

Within a few moments of my team fainting, I was sure that I was either dead or enslaved or something, but the air rippled before me the deities of Time and Space came forth and grabbed me. They took me away to another dimension that was made up of blue and pink swirling space and hundreds of hundreds of Unown. I was shocked as they spoke to me in my language.

"Child of Kanto, master of Pokemon combat, Red," Dialga said in the tone of an elderly wise man, "We are upset to say that we cannot help you to save your world at this moment in time."

I looked at them astonished, "..."

Palkia spoke in hushed shooting tones, "Red, I'm sorry to tell you, but your world is gone," it pointed to a place far off in the distance, "You see that light off in the distance, it looks like a small ekans spiraling around a ball of blue?"

I looked out into space and saw an orb with a spiraling bright blue beam of light around it, "..."

Dialga shivered, "That ultimate weapon combined with the power of primal beings created a blast that will wipe nearly all life from the world."

Palkia roared and a small portal appeared, "There, a portal to a world that is protected by people who haven't failed to protect the earth from those who wish to harm it."

I looked at Plakia with concern, "..."

Dialga cleared its throat, "Palia, he has to go through now. We still have more trainers to send away."

Palkia nodded, "Red, we will come for you when both us and the other legendary Pokemon have fixed the world you call home."

I looked at the spiraling pink portal in front of me, it shimmered like a pearl, "...," I pulled out a Pokeball, it's paint was chipped and contained my closest companion. With it in my had, I took a step through the Portal and felt a strange growth or something forming on my left forearm. I felt my head swirling as I lost my footing on some sand. The swirling pink became a beachside with a bright sunny day, a lighthouse in the distance became visible, and a small boardwalk town also came into view.

"Intruder!" Cried out a loud screechy voice, it was too bright for me to make out what was yelling at me, or at least my eyes hadn't completely adjusted.

"Who's is it, Peridot?" came a slightly rougher voice, the figure was taller than the previous person.

Before I could move or speak, my wrists and ankles were chained by... water?

"It appears to be a human of some sort?" came a smoother quiet voice, "But they appear to be holding something... not human."

My eyes finally started to focus and I could see a small green child with large yellow hair, or a strange yellow hat, a large gray figure with rainbow hair and... hammers for hands. I glanced behind me the best I could and saw a blue woman with a blue dress holding the water around my ankles and wrists.

The gray figure spoke first, "Stranger, state your name and your intention on this beach."

I took a deep breath, "My name, is Red," I activated the Pokeball. A large beam of blue light escaped and the large, orange, winged-lizard with fire in its eyes and burning on its tail, "Now let me go." The large creature roared at the three figures and let loose a jet of flames into the sky.

The blue one dropped the water, the gray one's hammers became hands, and the green one... she just stopped shaking her fist angrily.

"Charizard, flamethrower," Red called out calmly. The large orange lizard let loose a jet of flames onto the beach near the green and gray figures, who quickly jolted out of the way as the sand turned to glass instantly.

"A gem mutation," the green one yelled, "Lapis, bring it down!"

The blue chained me again and launched multiple chains to try and drag Charizard down to the ground. The chains grazed off of Charizard who only ascended higher.

"Charizard, hit her with a Solar Beam," Red called out.

"Lapis, cover his mouth," the gray one yelled to the blue one.

I went to shout to Charizard once more but was cut off by a veil of water around my mouth; however, from above I felt the sun grow brighter... and bigger. Behind me, there was a blast of yellow and white light that struck the blue person. The chains around me disappeared and behind me was... well a lack of person and a single blue gem on the grown.

"Would you please stop attacking me!" I yelled at them.

The gray figure approached me, "You want me to call them off, then tell me what is that thing?" She pointed at Charizard who was landing behind me. He roared at them, moving sand in the process.

I patted Charizard's head, "This is my oldest companion, Charizard," Charizard blew soot from his nostrils, "He's a Pokemon, not a gem mutation thing," their expressions showed they were confused, "He's a magical animal."

The gray one's hammers turned back to hands, "Alright, then tell me something, Red, how did you just appear on this beach?"

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't see me appear through a strange swirling pink portal?"

The green one finally spoke up, "I saw you," their voice was annoying while it was angry, "There was a portal that looked a lot like that pink lion's and then he just appeared."

I tapped Charizard with his Pokeball, "Look I'm only here for a little while, as a temporary place of refuge." I looked back at the blue gem on the beach, "So what happened to the person that took the Solar Beam directly," I picked up the gem, "And furthermore, who are you two?"

"My name is Peridot," the green one yelled at me.

"I'm Bismuth, temporary leader of the Crystal Gems," the gray one spoke up valiantly, "and the one in your hands in called Lapis Lazuli," my expressions to her showed confusion, "look just give her a minute."

I watched the gem in my hand with a sense disbelief, but soon the gem started to glow bright blue and floated into the air. A fully formed person, wearing a blue dress, appeared. She landed gracefully on the ground with wings of water and glared at me, "Never. Fucking. Do that. Again."


End file.
